The Fallen Angel
by Tsibizu
Summary: The Fallen Angel, Sasuke,was sent to protect Sakura,a normal girl living her abnormal life.Will Sakura's view on life change as she gets more and more involved with this Angel? & They are forbidden to fall in love... but will that stop them from doing so?
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't uploaded in a wile and I thought that maybe I should make a new story so here it is. I couldn't decide if I wanted it to be Naruto or Bleach so I flipped a coin and ended up with Naruto. Hope you enjoy my story! ;D  
~~Tsibizu~~**

* * *

I opened my eyes. It was still dark. I looked over at the clock: 2:45am. Great another 5 hours to go through. I've been having these nightmares lately. I don't know exactly what they are because I forget them the instant my eyes open. I know they are nightmares because I wake up shaking most of the time, but tonight I was calm. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. When I opened them I gasped. I saw this boy in a white suit with wings. Only his wings weren't white like the rest of him. They were black. I didn't take my eyes off him as I took the covers off me and slid out of bed. I stood there in my shorts and tank top (what I wore to bed). He was all white. Except for his hair and wings. Even his **eyes **were white. I took one step toward him keeping my distance in case anything happened. I didn't take my eyes off him for one second. I put my hand behind my back and took a few steps back until I could feel the night-stand. I opened the drawr and pulled out one of my kunai, just in case anything happened. We were looking at each other. Since the time I layed my eyes on his we didn't stop starring at each other.

"You won't need that Sakura. I will not harm you. I am here to protect you." I gasped. He spoke with a low and deep voice. He sounded as if he was in pain. I took my glance away from him for a few seconds to put away my kunai. When I looked back up I expected him to be standing in the same place but he was right in front of me. Less then arms length apart. He reached out his hand and took mine.

"Sakura. I am your Fallen Angel. I have been sent here to protect you. Do not worry, you will not have any more nightmares and you will sleep safely." He said calmly. I felt safe next to him. The aura he was giving off made it impossible to feel afraid or scared. I liked this feeling. I leaned away from him. He looked at me and I met his gaze. He lead me to my bed and I layed down. He pulled the blanket over me and leaned down.

"Before I drift off to sleep..." I said drousily. "What is your name?" I looked into his eyes. He grinned. He leaned down next to my ear and whispered,

"Sasuke." He lifted his head a little and kissed my forehead. I drifted off to sleep and didn't awake again until my alarm went off.

* * *

I got out of bed and felt as awake as ever. I put on a nice floral dress. As I was brushing my hair my phone rang. I picked it up. I got a text from my best friend, Ino. I opened the message it read: "Sakura-chan!! I'm gonna meet you at your house this morning! We'll walk to school together! : D " I replied. "Haha, sure Ino." I put my phone in my pocket, grabbed my purse and shoulderbag, and headed for the door. I took my key out and locked the door right when I turned around Ino was there.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting here for 2 minutes!" Ino said sarcasticly. I rolled my eyes.

"Well maybe you should learn to get some patience!" I said annoyed. I turned and started walking to school. She hurried after me.

"Oh cmon Haruno-chan I was just kidding." She said.

"I know it's just I'm having a good morning." I said as I sighed. Ino looked and me weird.

"And that's a **bad** thing?"

"Yes! Ino you know mornings aren't my things! I haven't had a good morning since... my father was..." I trailed off. I didn't like getting into the subject of my father.

"Oh well did anything happen last night?" Ino asked. I sighed. Something **had** happened last night but I couldn't remember anything. It's just the name **Sasuke **Kept running through my thoughts. I was starring out into the distance thinking about this when Ino waved her hand in front of my face.

"Hello?? Earth to Haruno-chan!!" I snapped out of my gaze.

"Oh sorry Ino. I was just thinking about something." I said kind of quietly.

"Well? Did anything happen last night?" She asked again.

"Well no not really. Except I didn't wake up in the middle of the night like I usually do." I said.

"Oh... Well ok! cmon lets hurry to school!" She grabbed my arm as we started to walk faster. When we got to school there was a big crowd around some dude. Ino rushed over there to see who it was and I just stood there. It was all girls in that crowd except for the occasional boy here and there. I tried looking in the middle of the crowd to see who was the star. I couldn't see anything because there were too many girls there. I just continued into school. I went straight for my locker to put my book bag away. I had to carry all my stupid textbooks because of the "No book bags during school" rule.

"I'll carry those books for you so you don't have to." I heard that voice before. I closed my locker slowly and looked over at the person there. It was Naruto. I scoffed.

"Ugh, Naruto how many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone? I don't like you!" I yelled. He sighed.c.

"Ok Haruno-chan I won't bother you any more..." He said quietly.

"Yea you said that the **last** time. Honestly Naruto stop clinging on to me and go out with Hinata. She really likes you, your just to oblivious to it!"

"R-really? Well do you know where she is now?" He asked, speaking quickly. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know go find her!" I yelled. He finally walked away. I rolled my eyes and walked to class. I sat down at my regular seat and glanced out the window. There was a guy there wearing all white. His hair was black. He also had black wings! It was him! That is Sasuke!! I over reacted and jumped out of my seat yelling out,

"Sauske!!!!" I ran out of the door and went outside. I heard my teacher yelling after me but I didn't care! I had to find out more about him. I ran out the doors of the school and saw him standing out in the field. I started running toward him. I got about 10 yards away from him when he turned around.

"Sasuke!!!" I called out to him. I wanted that feeling again. That feeling of being safe next to him. I slowed down to a fast pace then a walk. I aproached him quickly.

"Hey!" I said. He looked at me with concentration and sadness. I met his gaze.

"Hello Sakura-chan." He backed away from me. "You really should be in class."

"Sasuke! Your the Angel I saw last night in my bedroom! Your the one that changed my mornings! Your-"

"Yes that was me. I see you already have an attactment to me. This is a good thing and a bad thing." I looked at him puzzled.

"How is it a bad thing?" I asked confused. Sasuke came closer to me. Our faces were pratically touching, only about 3 inches apart. I could feel his cool breath on my face.

"Sakura, you have to promise me, not to fall in love with me." He said sharply. I just nodded my head.

"OK Sasuke I won't, I promise." I smiled. He took my hand and started walking.

"Cmon, we need to get you back to class. You shouldn't have left like that." He said.

"Right. I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"Just be careful as well you nearly tripped on your way over to the field. I can't have you hurt. It's my job to protect you." He said as he pulled me along.

"So can anyone else see you besides me?" I asked. He glanced over at me and I met his gaze, but then we both turned away.

"No only you can touch and see me. Your the only one who can feel my aura as well."

"Cool." I said casually. We walked into the building and before I went into the class he leaned down close to my ear and whispered,

"Be careful." I closed my eyes and he kissed me on the forehead. When I opened my eyes he was gone. I walked into my class and it's as if nothing just happened. As if class hadn't even started. No one knew i had left or what just happened. I just went over to my desk and sat down as if it was a normal morning. I glanced over at the door to the classroom and saw him standing there looking at me through the little window on the door. He smiled at me and walked away. I still had the feeling of safety all around me. I knew he was close. I smiled at the feeling. I met him just last night when i was still half asleep and already i feel like i've known him all my life.

* * *

**Ok everyone that finishes the first chapter of my new story!! Chapter 2 coming soon!! **hope you liked it! please Add Story **Add Author **_Comment! _


	2. Chapter 2

**I want you all to give me your honest opinion on my stories! This is because i want to get better at my writing. Even though I don't like the bad comments I have to deal with them because I want to get better and know what im doing wrong in my writing! Thank you so much everyone for reviewing my stories!

* * *

**It was 4th period. The day had gone by quite fast and I was surprised it's already the end of the day. I was watching the clock waiting for the bell to ring. I wanted to get home. I don't like school that much, I find it very boring and tedious. I looked at the clock. 3:45, just then the bell rang. _Right on time. _I thought. I jumped up out of my seat and headed for the door. Just as I walked out of the classroom I was pounced on by my friend Hinata. She had me on the floor in seconds. I'm stronger then her but when im not on guard she can have me down quickly. She gasped and got up.

"Oh I'm sorry Sakura!" She said as she helped me up. I looked at her she was blushing and smiling.

"It's alright just be careful ok?" I said loudly over the commotion of the other students. "Cmon lets go outside!" She led the way outside as I trailed closly behind her. Outside it was sunny, like it has been. Hinata dragged me over towards the field.

"Haruno-chan your never gonna believe this!" She started jumping up and down excidedly.

"What what? What is it?" I pretended to be excited for her so she wouldn't think I wasn't supportive.

"Naruto asked me out! We are going ice-skating this Saturday!" She squealed. I sighed. Hinata looked at me with confution.

"What is it, Haruno-chan?" Hinata asked. I looked at her and smiled, even though I didn't mean it.

"Oh it's nothing Hinata, Im happy for you!" I said happily. Suprising how no one can tell if im really upset, i smile all the time so no one would be able to tell if im happy or not. I wish there was at least **one **person who can see through my fake smiles...

We walked back towards the parking lot full of buses. Lucky for me I live down the street from school so i don't have to ride the bus all the time like some other people. Hinata has to ride the bus so she ran off to meet up with Naruto before she left. I started walking home. I was looking off to the right at the trees and when i turned my head to the left i jumped. Sasuke was walking beside me.

"Hello, Sakura." He said casually. I glared at him.

"Stop scaring me like that!" I yelled at him. He chuckled.

"Ya know if people were around they would think your crazy. Talking to nothing but air."

"Well there's not people around and i know im not crazy so there!" I thought about what i said and realised that made no sense whatsoever. He laughed again. We didn't say anything for about 5 minutes. It got sort of awkward but I had that safe feeling all around me like i do when he's near me. I love this feeling. It's like i don't have to worry about kidnappers or anything like that when im walking by myself, but im not by myself thats just the thing. I looked up at the sky and kept my head up wile still walking. The sky was a nice deep blue and there weren't any clouds in the sky as usual. I like today. It was different from the other sunny days that normally come through here. We haven't even had one cloud in the sky since last month. I like this weather but honestly i really think we need some rain. I stopped looking up at the sky when i ran into a telephone pole.

"Ow!" I screamed. I quickly looked over at Sasuke, who was laughing.

"Why didn't you warn me?" I asked him. He looked at me, still laughing and said,

"You need to watch where your going, Sakura." He said calmly. I noticed something about him. He's the only one that calles me Sakura. Everyone else will ocasionally call me that but everyone says "Haruno-chan" and i dont know why. I hadn't really noticed it until now.

I walked up to my house and looks in the driveway. No car or van there, that means no one is home... I got out my key and unlocked the door and i went in a heavy wind blew in my face, nearly knocking me over. I steadied myself and went to my bedroom. After i put my stuff down i wondered into the kitchen looking for a light snack. I got out a poudding cup from the fridge and headed outback. Sasuke followed. I sat down on the hammok and ate my poudding. Nothing has been said, just silence. Then i heard rustleing in the house. I looked up from my poudding and listened carefully. Sasuke looked alarmed as well.

"Do you know what it is?" I asked quietly. Sasuke shook his head.

"Stay here." He commanded. I did as i was told. He walked up into the house and dissapeared. Nothing but the sound of the wind and birds surrounded me. Then i heard a loud crash. I jumped off the hammok and ran inside. I heard clattering of metal, like the sound of swords hitting each other. I followed it into the den. Then i saw it. I saw the demon that was twice the size of Sasuke. It had dark eyes and nothing but a black body. A horrid stench came over me and i nearly vomited. Sasuke glanced at me wile fihgting the demon and yelled out,

"I told you to stay outside!" He continued to fight the monster. "Go back outside and wait!"

I wanted to do what he said but i couldn't pull myself to move. I was paralized with fear. I tried moving my legs but they wouldn't budge. I was trembling and breathing heavily. I couldn't take my eyes off such a monster. Sasuke pinned it to the ground and glared at me.

"What are you just standing there for Sakura? Run!"

My legs were moving now, slowly, but they were moving. Sasuke took his sword and sliced through the demon's mouth. It vanished into thin air. Sasuke was on one knee hanging on to his sword for support and panting. He looked at me. I gasped. He got up and put his sword away then walked over to me. I was still paralized and couldn't move. I didn't have that safe feeling i get from him. He picked me up and carried me to my bed. He lay me down gently and walked out of the room. About 3 minutes later he returned with a towel and a blanket. He moved my hair out of the way and put the towel down on my head. He then leaned down next to me.

"Please, Sakura... Try to relax." Sasuke said calmly. I tried to but i guess i was in an adrenaline rush or something. My body refused to calm bent down next to my head and whispered something. I didn't exactly know what was going on but all of a sudden white petals started falling on top of me and vanishing as they hit the floor. Some of them evaporated into me. My body then calmed down. I felt secure and safe again. I took a deep breath and finally relaxed.

* * *

**I am almost done with this chapter! i hope you like the rest of it (well what i wrote anyways) please enjoy! i will finish writing tomorrow! :D thanks for being patiant remember! _Review _Add _Comment!_**


End file.
